


Rocky Horror but Tomarry

by Smolangryslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Dancig?, M/M, Modern AU, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Singing, but yeah, rocky horror but tomarry, well that's the title, well they're in the 70's-80's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolangryslytherin/pseuds/Smolangryslytherin
Summary: The title says it all.Tom Riddle is invited, in the middle of the night, to see the Rocky Horror Show in a theatre because Orion wants a girl to notice him. Tom notices someone else.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Rocky Horror but Tomarry

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was 5 days without internet, so, yeah. It's not beta-ed. Harry here is a singer so yeah.  
> I saw the musical in youtube and omg I fell in love. It took me months to actually come to get something.

He almost threw his book when the door opened with a slam. A dishevelled and out of breath Orion was trashing inside. “Tom! I seriously need a favour!”  
He thought about saying no, which would be the only sane response he would ever give Orion, but something was amusing about his desperation, so, just to amuse himself, he let him talk.  
That was the reason why they were waiting in a line, with weird people all around them. He almost growls, wanting to slam his head against the concrete wall, just after pushing Orion against a car in movement.  
Tom has to swallow back a sigh when Orion clings to him almost jumping on top of him.  
“You were the one that insisted to come here.” He signals, with a roll of his eyes.  
“I know! But he was just way too close.” He says, pressing himself to Tom, just like he was complaining the others in the line did. Tom paid no mind, to focus back on the piece of paper he had on his mind, it was merely the publicity for the show: it showed a person with black slick to the sides hair, with an expression that he could consider surprise with some fear, with big earrings and coloured lips. The words “Rocky Horror Show” dripping down like blood. Besides the photo were the location, schedules and other information that at the moment were unimportant.  
Tom wasn’t looking forwards to it. He had no interest on the show, but did need to stay in Black’s good side before they finish their senior year in the university; his plans to build the greatest corporation were in Orion Black’s delicate and useless hands. They could be in the Opera, instead, Orion wanted to see this weird show for some girl he met on the Malfoy’s party, said whose girl was majoring in theatre and had her big debut this night. Big debut, he chuckles, she doesn’t seem to have a big paper on this show.  
“What was she?”  
“Ehh… Roxxy? No, Trixie. I think it was Trixie.”  
“That name surely is… Elegant.”  
Orion doesn’t say anything, as at that moment the doors opened and the people started to enter the theatre. Tom was pushed inside by Orion, who almost wheezed in excitement. They sat down in their places the, Orion looking around.  
“That’s Blair!” Tom looks at the girl. She was wearing a tiny red and pink dress, with white stockings and high white heels. On her head was a pink hat with the words ROXXY on it in a very vibrant red. with red details, complemented by white stockings and pink high heels. She had a pink hat on her hair, that read ROXXY in bright red. Blair is pretty, he has to admit, while he didn’t like the costume, she had a pretty face.  
“Michael Rennie was ill, the day the earth stood still, but he told us where we stand. And Flash Gordon was there, in silver underwear, Claude Raines was the invisible man.” She walked to the other side, carrying that little box with snacks with her “Then something went wrong, For Fay Wray and King Kong, They got caught in a celluloid jam. Then at a deadly pace, It came from outer space, and this is how the message ran.” Blair moves “seductively” from one side of the stage to the other, singing louder. Tom sits back uninterested of what she was singing. People on the contrary seemed to love it moving from side to side with the melody. “Science Fiction, Double Feature, Dr X will build a creature. See androids fighting Brad and Janet. Anne Francis stars in Forbidden Planet, At the late-night, double feature picture show.” The curtains moved with the girl as she sang the last part slower, revealing a car with two passengers and a cardboard house. Tom focused on the couple.  
A man and a woman. The lady was blonde, pretty and radiant, the perfect look for a perfect bride. The man had black hair, glasses and a suit; behind the glasses, however, were pretty and big green eyes. He sits straighter.  
They had a small talk, Tom almost snorting at her desperation of Janet to get married. He did understand why she was reacting like that, the order for girls was basically to get married as fast as possible with a good man, or with any man really.  
“I really loved the skilful way,” Tom's eyes widened when someone screamed ‘you blow my cock’, the rest of the public laughing loudly. The boy seemed to smile comically, and managed to wink at the public before continuing with his song without missing a beat, “you beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet! The river was deep but I swam it, Janet. The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet. So please don't tell me to can it, Janet. I've one thing to say and that's. Dammit, Janet, I love you. The road was long but I ran it, Janet. There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Janet. If there's one fool for you then I am it, Janet. Now I've one thing to say and that's. Dammit, Janet, I love you. Here's a ring to prove that I'm no joker. There are three ways that love can grow. That's good, bad or mediocre. Oh J-A-N-E-T I love you so.”  
Tom by this time was completely amused. Janet then looked at the ring and seemed to be more excited about the jewellery than his now-fiancee. He sits back the rest of the song, as it was simply an answer from her, just claiming how “thrilled” she was of marrying him, and how relieved she was of him giving the next step. He didn’t mind that much, just looking at the boy.  
The song ends in a high note, everyone clapping loudly at the couple, whistling and screaming, a headache started to form on his forehead, a man enters the stage carrying a book. He recognized him, that was Gilderoy Lockhart, an actor who believed himself to be a scholar, or used to, as his fraud was made public knowledge by the magazine Quibbler with enough proof to let everyone know that it wasn’t a lie, but a fact. He still had fans, taking from the screams at his appearance, but the smart people knew not to mind him. He smiled at the public, his awfully white teeth shining through the darkness of the scene.  
“I would like - if I may - to take you on a strange journey. It seemed a fairly ordinary night when Brad Majors,” the public screamed ‘asshole’, “and his fiancée Janet Weiss,” this time they yelled ‘slut’, “two young ordinary healthy kids ... left Denton that late November evening to visit a Dr Evrett Scott ex tutor and now friend to both of them ... It's true there were dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous,” the people screaming in excitement, “toward which they were driving, it's true also that the spare tire they were carrying was badly in need of some air - but they being normal kids and on a night out - well - they were not going to let a storm spoil the events of their evening. On a night out. It was a night out they were to remember, for a very, very long time.” A thunder made his exit.  
“You'd better stay here and keep warm while I go for help.”  
“But where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere.”  
The public started to scream, one guy louder than the rest said, “You passed a castle, like two miles ago, you stupid ass.”  
Brad hides his laugh by humming and tapping a finger to his lips. Tom's lips curve up. The man was good improvising, at least it would be enjoyable when he was in the scene.  
“Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles?” Everyone cheered at it. “Maybe they have a telephone I might use.”  
“I'm coming with you.  
“No!” The public screamed.  
“There's no point in both of us getting wet.” Brad tried to reason  
“I'm coming with you. Besides, darling, the owner of the phone may be a beautiful woman.”  
“He is!” They screamed again, he looks at Orion who just shrugged. They were both a bit lost on the story.  
“And you may never come back.” She finished as if no one interrupted.

Tom was enjoying more and more the show, not that he would say anything to Orion. But his fingers were tapping with the rhythm. Maybe he did make a mistake by not watching the show before, some of the songs were in the tip of his tongue.  
They were suddenly on their feet, the people making space for the others while a new tune sounded, Tom didn’t dance with them, even though he did want to. The next number was… He didn’t have words, he wasn’t exactly sure what to say as a man clad in lingerie and a corset with huge heels was dancing around with heavy makeup. Tom was starting to feel uncomfortable in the heavy clothes he was wearing, almost envying a boy in shorts and a t-shirt two seats at his left.  
When Frank leaves, they are just left speechless. Well, only Orion and him, the public, in general, was screaming even minutes after he left. Brad, as the majority was interested in what happened, noticeable less jumpy than with the time warp song, but excited nonetheless.  
“It's all right, Janet, everything's gonna be alright, we'll just play along for now - and we'll pull out the aces when the time is right.”  
“This is no time for card tricks, Brad, are you sure we'll be alright?” She glances at the others, who were smiling widely at the couple.  
“Yes, Janet. Uh. Hi there - I'm Brad Majors,” They scream asshole just as his pants came down, the boy left only on briefs proper from the ’50s, “and this is Janet Weiss,” her dress came down, as they yelled slut “my fiancée. You are…” The redhead answered chewing gum.  
“You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory, a lot of people would give their right arm for the privilege.”  
“People like you maybe.” He replies, bemused.  
“I've seen it.” is what she says, blowing a gum bubble that pops in front of Brad’s face. He cleans his face with his wrist and backs off a couple of steps.  
“Is he ... is Frank ... your husband?” The redhead laughs loudly in a strident unpleasant tone.  
“The master is not yet married, nor do I think ever will be - we are simply his servants.” They all cackle and left the scene running away, the public clapping their departure, Janet and Brad are left there for a second before changing the scene and being back with Frank again.

The rest of the first act is a blur to him, between the many half-naked people, and the confusing story, he lost some of his attention after Eddie was killed again. Re-killed? The second act wasn’t much better. No, that was a lie. The sex scene between Frank and Brad was both hilarious and arousing; with the interventions from the public, and how much of a parody it was, he could only try to hide his erection. The guy that played as Brad was cuter than he needed, Tom couldn’t take his eyes away from him as he made those faces and sounds. He pleaded for the show to lower its intensity before he made a mess on his seat.

“It was great when it all began. I was a regular Franky fan. But it was over when he had the plan, to start working on a muscle-man. Now the only thing that gives me hope, is my love for a certain dope. Rose tints my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.”  
“I’m just seven hours old, truly beautiful to behold. And somebody should be told, my libido hasn’t been controlled. Now the only thing I’ve come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain.” He finishes the last sentence with a pose, and Brad went out of the curtain  
He made a sound that was not normal and startled Orion. He didn’t care. The boy came out looking scared, the boa covering half of his body.  
“It’s beyond me. Help me, mommy.” He walked forward, every step trembling, but it was visible the confidence coming over. “I’ll be good, you’ll see.” Oh, he didn’t doubt it, he licked his lower lip, his eyes greedily taking everything from the body’s sight. “Take this dream away.” He moves the boa away, letting everyone see the corset and the lower part of the lingerie. “What’s this? Let’s see!” He caressed his butt, his hand then moving down to his knee and back to his hip. “I feel sexy.” He lowered his body, moving his hips from side to side. “What’s come over me,” he plays with the boa, looking down at the public, for a second catching Tom’s eyes, a seductive smirk on his pretty red lips, “here it comes again.” He finished with a high note, Janet stepping out of the curtain, following the same high note and lowering it.  
“I feel released,” she sighs playing with the boa, moving his arms up and down, “bad times deceased. My confidence has increased, the reality is here. The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expended. It’s a gas that Franky’s landed, his lust is so sincere.”  
The audience cheered, as they moved on with the scene; everyone lost it when Frank appeared again, the next song made Tom think for a second. Should he...? He thought about Lucretia, his soon-to-be fiancée; he already had the rings and was preparing to propose any minute now, but he changed his mind so many times. If he married her, he’ll be exactly what people expected, but he would cheat on her, and she didn’t deserve that, hell! He was already cheating on her, his rendezvous with Avery’s heir was constant. She believed him to be faithful, and he wasn’t even straight.

The next song showed how the servants were actually aliens, and then they killed Frank and Rocky, and Brad and Janet escaped but were confused.  
When the show ended and they did their bows Tom was still trying to process the information.  
“That was a journey.” Orion laughs, but the mixed feelings Tom had weren’t present on Orion. He kept looking at the curtain in silence as the people started to retire from the theatre. “Where are you going?” Orion was moving towards the right side of the scenario and to the stairs.  
“We are going backstage. Harry gave me the tickets and a pass to go there.”  
“A pass? Do you actually need a pass for this?” He asks, but he was just freaking out, him being on the same room as those green eyes were captivating. He follows Orion to the backstage; all the actors were there laughing and drinking, next to some people he didn’t saw, maybe the ones working on the lights and… who was he kidding? he actually didn’t know what happened in a theatre, after all this was the first time he went to see a show. He kept walking with his head lowered, trying to decide if he should or not look for green eyes and speak to him. Maybe if he became friends.  
“Cousin!” He follows Orion’s eyes and gulps. His ‘cousin’ was walking towards them, with a bright smile. The thing was: Orion’s cousin was green eyes.  
“Orion! I’m so happy that you came.” Green eyes then look at both sides and returned to look at him with a smile, lowering his voice. “Blair saw you, and couldn’t stop talking about you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes!  
“Thank you so much for the tickets, cousin.” He says but look around them. Green eyes chuckled, signalling to were a big group was laughing.  
“My pleasure, she is over there.” Orion slapped his arm and left them alone. He took a second, before raising his eyes and meeting the stunning green ones.  
“Hello…?” Harry stops, looking at Tom, who held his hand towards him.  
“Tom Riddle.” He smiles, grabbing his hand, it was the same size as his, but smoother and warmer.  
“Tom Riddle… I’m Harry Potter.” Harry, in differences from Brad, was just wearing a black shirt and skinny very tight pants and black shoes. He did use glasses, but a thinner shape that made his eyes bigger and prettier. “I saw you in the first row. Did you enjoy the show?”  
“Yes, it was … interesting. I do have to admit that I wasn’t going to come.” Harry cackled suddenly, startling him, not that he let it see.  
His pretty eyes were amused and had to stop his laughs by biting his lips.  
“I… I mean, I know that it’s exciting, I just wasn’t expecting you to make a mess in one of those seats.”  
Something clicked on his mind, the word “come” has helped him land there. He smirked, passing a hand on his still perfectly groomed hair.  
“What can I say? I just wasn’t expecting someone so… arousing, as Brad Meyers.” Harry blushed, looking down, and ashamed smile.  
“Oh… Well,” he looks up, batting his eyelashes, “I also…”  
“Harry!” They both jumped, Harry was wrapped by a man much larger than both of them. The man turns after smudging Harry's cheeks to look at Tom, and he almost sighed in relief. “Do I know you?” His voice changed from a cooing tone to almost a growl.  
“I’m Tom Riddle, it’s a pleasure to meet you again. I came with your brother to see the show.” He tells Sirius Black, the second child of the Black’s family. Sirius Black was the best friend of the Potter’s heir, and boyfriend of Remus Lupin, the apprentice of Horace Slughorn, brilliant chemistry of London. It was a scandal when Sirius came out of the closet at 15, but after it, he was a thousand times happier, and not even the most conservative person could deny that he deserved to be happy. They did insist for him to be with a female instead that with Remus, but those words were ignored. He felt something revolving his insides. Did he deserve the same thing? He glanced at Harry, whose cheeks were red.  
“Oh, and where is he? From what I know this is Harry Potter, not Orion Black.” He turns to him, surprised. “Are you my brother in disguise?” Harry laughed, hugging Sirius tightly.  
“No, Siri. Tom and I were just talking. Where’s James?” He adds fast when Sirius turned again to look at Tom, wanting to continue with the fight.  
“Oh, your older brother,” he emphasizes looking at Tom seriously, as if that would just stop his interest, or as he didn’t already know that, “the last time I saw him he was talking with Evans.” His voice turned softer then, shaking Harry by the arms. “We made a party for you, little Bambi. To celebrate you being a big star.” Tom raises an eyebrow, but Harry awed at Black. He looks at them, holding back a sigh. He was the third wheel, even if they weren’t romantically involved, it was clear that he didn’t belong with the group. He makes a slight bow, just to show respect, and smiled pleasingly at both.  
“Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. Hope to see you once again.” He starts to leave but turned back when his name was yelled, with something akin to hope. “Yes?”  
“Would you want to come to the party?” He adds after Sirius complained: “Please, I would love to have you… There.” He smirks, unknown of Sirius. Oh, well, wasn’t that interesting? He wanted to snort a laugh at Harry’s pleased expression; he was simply enthralled by the joke he made with double-meaning? That gave him the idea that, maybe, Harry was more innocent and sweet than he previously thought. Like he was trying very hard to be something he wasn’t but wished to be. Just like Tom, he looked as if he wanted to free himself.  
He breathes deeply and smiles at him, ignoring the glare from Black.  
It was his turn.  
“I’d love to go,” Harry smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Another ending:  
> Years passed, and they were still together. Instead of justa a fling, Tom and Harry discovered that they fitted like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. Were Sirius and James happy? No, of course they weren’t, but they had to admit that Tom was a gentleman with Harry. They became the perfect couple.  
> But he wouldn’t be taking him this time, oh no, he didn’t just want to have a fling with him, he wanted to be with him for years, decades if he was honest.
> 
> Ok, finally edited it.
> 
> Please leave a comment!
> 
> twitter: smolangrygirl  
> tumblr: smolangryslytherin


End file.
